


What You Wish For

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of getting what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'oyaji gags' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

The thing is, none of them really expected that Junsu would actually give up the oyaji gags. The house seems too quiet without, 'Denwa shite chonmage!' echoing down the corridor every time the phone rings, without Changmin's annoyed grumbles as Junsu harasses him for help with working out a new gag by trailing him from living room to kitchen to workroom, without the sudden outbursts of characteristic laughter as another classic is unearthed on some obscure website.

It's too quiet until the day Junsu decides to take them up again, and then suddenly it's all far, far too loud again.


End file.
